Almost Blue
by Misa Black
Summary: - Lily Evans gostava de livros, sapos de chocolate, tomar chá em dias chuvosos, do cheiro de livros e/ou pergaminhos. Mas Prongs não entendia. E queria entender. Sirius POV
1. Prólogo

**Almost Blue**

_Fic escrita para o Amigo Secreto da JL do 6V e a minha amiga secreta é a minha Alma Gêmea _**Sophia Prince**

Espero que goste na micro fic pra você. Eu fiz de coração.

_Harry Potter não é meu. E se fosse não seria bom, então. ^^'_

**Almost Blue**

_"There's a part of me that's always true? Always_

_All the things never come to an end now it is only a chosen few_

_I've seen such an unhappy couple"_

_(No Doubt – Almost Blue)_

**Prólogo**

_Viver numa família em que os casamentos são feitos por pura conveniência, eu tinha certeza de que podia contar nos dedos os casamentos felizes que eu já vira. Era só um. Pena que acabou rápido demais._

**X**

_ Lily Evans gostava de livros, sapos de chocolate, tomar chá em dias chuvosos, do cheiro de livros e/ou pergaminhos. Não necessariamente nessa ordem, mas era o que a faziam feliz. _

_ Não gostava de feijõezinhos de todos os sabores, dias ensolarados demais, barulhos muito altos próximos de si (o que não tinha sentido, já que eu descobrira que ela ouvia bandas de rock trouxas) e do cheiro de lama seca que invadiam suas narinas quando a chuva passava. Ela não era tão difícil de entender. _

_ Mas Prongs não entendia. Não no começo, pelo menos. Eu sabia - como Remus e Peter ou até mesmo James - que ele entenderia. Era o que ele desejava e ela também (mesmo que internamente; afinal, Lily era uma garota tímida.). _

**Continua...**

Em breve eu atualizo o próximo capítulo.

Não favoritem sem comentar, por favor.

Misa Black


	2. Capítulo 1: Apple Blossom

_Harry Potter nunca foi meu, nem em sonho._

**Almost Blue**_  
_

_Uma fic pra Sophia Prince - a amoraboss da SB do 6v_

**Capítulo 1**

**Apple Blossom**

_"Come and sit with me and talk awhile_

_Let me see your pretty little smile_

_Put your troubles in a little pile_

_And i will sort them out for you_

_I'll fall in love with you_

_I think i'll marry you"_

_(Apple Blossom – The White Strippes)_

_Cada mulher tem uma flor que a define. Peca quem acredita que Lily era como um lírio do campo. De Lírio, só o nome (e talvez o trocadilho Lily); Lily lembrava mais uma flor de macieira, mais delicada e sutil; James sabia disso, tanto que foi quando ele comentou isso que eu percebi que ele a amava. _

**X**

_ Aos onze anos, Lily provou pela primeira vez sapos de chocolate. A primeira reação foi de nojo (afinal, era um **sapo** de **chocolate**), a segunda de apreço: Os olhos brilharam tanto que era óbvio que ela adorava aquilo. _

_ Contudo, por mais que fossemos da mesma casa, não éramos exatamente amigos, simplesmente éramos pessoas cordiais. E isso não impedia que James desse - sempre que podia - os sapos de chocolate que recebia dos pais (Não que Lily aceitasse, mas James dizia que ela ficava engraçada com as bochechas vermelhas). _

_ Mas todos nós sabíamos que não era só isso. _

**X**

_ Por ser uma criança curiosa e inquieta (sem falar em mimada) desde sempre, James gostava da aventura, por isso feijõezinhos era o seu doce favorito. Mas quando percebeu o quanto a "tal da Evans" adorava sapos de chocolate, ele passou a receber esse doce dos pais. E James nunca gostara deles. _

_ Era tudo por Lily. Mesmo que ele negasse e dissesse que só estava sendo simpático. Peter também gostava de sapos de chocolate e nem por isso ele ganhava a maior parte dos de James. _

_ E a maior piada era ele não perceber que agia assim. _

**X**

_ Quando brigou com Snape, Lily passou muito tempo simplesmente quieta e tristonha e isso deixava James bravo. Eu não conseguiria contar quantas brigas ele se metera. _

_ Era a forma que ele encontrara de esvair a raiva que ele tinha de si mesmo. Lily mexera com ele. _

**X**

_ - Eu ainda vou me casar com ela! – e todos nós rimos. – Daí ela vai engolir aquilo. _

_ Ela tocara num ponto de James que ele nunca poderia aceitar: ferira seu orgulho. Não por realmente querer, mas a melhor defesa é um bom ataque e, ao que parecia, Lily era boa em se defender. _

**Continua...**

**Obrigada pelos comentários (L)**

**Comentários sem login**

**laly**: aqui está, beijos ^^

** Aninha: **Obrigada ^^ Aqui está ^^ Beijos**  
**


	3. Capítulo 2: Whole Lotta Love

**Almost Blue**

_Fic para Sophia Prince_

Essa parte da fic ganhou Bronze no III Chall JL do 6v

**Whole Lotta Love**

_"Way down inside_  
_Honey, you need it_  
_I'm gonna give you my love_  
_I'm gonna give you my love"_  
_(Whole Lotta Love – Led Zeppelin)_

A primeira vez que eu vi Lily gritar com alguém, foi quando ela defendeu Snivellus. James entrou no dormitório bufando e falando que ela era impossível e outras coisas que nós simplesmente ignoramos. Ela tinha ferido o orgulho dele.  
Não nego que ele precisava de uma situação dessas para pudesse repensar seus atos, mas o maior baque que ele poderia levar veio dela.  
A situação entre os dois chegou num ponto que eu tive que intervir. Na verdade, Remus, Peter e eu.

X

- Bom dia, Evans.  
- Bom dia, Potter.  
- Eu sei que você não é minha amiga nem nada, mas eu ganhei sapos de chocolate de presente de Páscoa e como Peter disse que não quer mais. – Nesse ponto, Peter acena levemente com um sorriso simpático no rosto.  
- Você está me oferecendo doces largados? – ela perguntou com um sorriso leve.  
- Não! É que eu sei que você é apaixonada por sapos de chocolate, então... – James se embolava com as palavras.  
- Só aceite, Evans. Não tem nada de errado. Prometo. – Eu me intrometi. Ela me encarou por vários minutos antes de sorrir e pegar os sapos de chocolate que James oferecia.  
Só que ela não comeu imediatamente. Pegou quatro sapos e estendeu um pra cada um de nós.  
- Comam, por favor. – ela estava desconfiada.  
Provamos e ela sorriu.

X

Algumas semanas depois da Páscoa, os pais de James faleceram. Ele estava inconsolável, pelo menos nada do que nós fazíamos melhorava o humor dele. Cheguei a pensar que ninguém nunca mais conseguiria fazê-lo sorrir.  
Mas me esqueci de Lily.

X

- Eu fiquei sabendo. – ela deu um sorriso fraco e agachou de frente para ele pegando suas mãos.  
- Eu não quero falar sobre isso.  
- Eu sei.  
Ele levantou o olhar e encontrou um sorriso de apoio. Desabou. Wormtail, Moony e eu nos juntamos à Lily e o abraçamos. James esboçou um sorriso.  
- Obrigado.  
- Só se lembre dos bons momentos, James. – Não Potter, James.  
E isso tocou Prongs mais do que qualquer "eu te amo" que viesse em seguida.

* * *

_Obrigada a Lih que betou e disse que estava fofo, então aqui está. O terceiro e provável penúltimo capítulo de Almost Blue. _

_Beijos_

_Misa  
_


End file.
